Not Even With Death Will Us Part
by parischangedher
Summary: Tony and Ziva's wedding day! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...**

"Aunt Abby!" Kelly Talia DiNozzo tugged on her aunt's dress in a hushed whisper at the back of the church. "Is it almost time?!"

Abby smiled at the little angel and turned to McGee who stood by her side, gesturing to him with her eyes to answer her for the third time this afternoon. Grinning, McGee bent down to her eye-level and looked directly at her. Kelly's face was a mixture of pure excitement and joy – she had been waiting for this day for months.

"Almost, sweetheart. Remember what Mommy and Daddy told you before? This is a special day for them. They have to make sure they're all ready. Can you be patient with Uncle McGee while I go see if Mommy's ready?"

Kelly nodded and grinned at her aunt. "Of course! Hurry up!"

Abby laughed as she placed a chaste kiss on McGee's lips before lightly squeezing his hand and taking off to the bridal room. She knocked on the door and entered the room, smiling as she saw Ziva standing in her A-line ball gown wedding dress with a moderate train, staring at her reflection in the large mirrors. Abby walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, kissing her cheek, careful not to ruin any of the make –up she had done for her before. Ziva turned around and grinned at Abby, hugging her carefully.

"Sorry about that." Abby laughed as they broke apart. "I felt bad leaving McGee with her all day, so I thought I should check on them. "

"She is behaving, right?" Ziva asked, slightly concerned. Her daughter _was_ a DiNozzo after all.

"Of course! Anyway, I guess he needs the practice." She said as she absentmindedly put a hand over her stomach.

Ziva smiled. "Have you told anyone yet?"

Abby shook her head. "Nope, just you. I'll tell McGee once your wedding is over. I didn't think he could handle everything at once. I love him, but-"

"-he _is_ McGee after all."

Abby smiled sheepishly at Ziva. "Yeah. Alright! Enough about me! Are you ready?"

She smiled as she turned back to the mirror. "I think so."

"Are you nervous?"

Ziva was silent for a moment before she turned to face Abby again. "No. I trust Tony."

Abby smiled at her friend – her sister, really. "Everyone else is outside. It's Showtime Ziva."

She smiled as she followed Abby out of the bridal room, ready to marry the love of her life.

oOoOoOo

"Mommy!" Kelly exclaimed as she ran into her mother's arms as soon as she was in her sight. Ziva laughed and kissed her daughter's nose, picking her up and hugging her to her chest.

"Were you a good girl for Uncle McGee?" She nodded multiple times, with a grin on her face.

"You look like a princess Mommy."

Ziva was speechless. She grinned at her daughter and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead, eliciting giggles from the tiny child. "Oh, Kelly! I love you so much baby. You are Mommy's beautiful angel."

McGee and Abby grinned as they watched the mother-daughter moment from a distance before Gibbs came out through the double doors of the church, smiling at the sight before him. Ziva was so wrapped up in her daughter that she didn't even notice Gibbs until he patted her on the shoulder.

"Ready Ziver?"

She nodded as she put her daughter down. "Remember what we talked about in the rehearsal?"

Kelly nodded repeatedly at her. Gibbs poked his head inside and nodded to someone. The music started.

Palmer and Breena walked arm in arm down the flowered aisle, parting ways when they reached the end of it, heading towards their opposite sides. Next came Ducky accompanying Sarah McGee and Ziva's Aunt Nettie. The trio walked slowly down the aisle. Ducky led Aunt Nettie to her seat in the first row, and then he and Sarah parted ways to stand next to Palmer and Breena, respectively. Next came Abby and McGee, both of them grinning as they walked down the aisle. The last time they had was at their own wedding. Giving Abby a chaste kiss, McGee led her to the place closet to where Ziva would stand, the designated place for the maid of honor, as he took his place as the best man next to the smiling groom.

"Now, Kelly." Ziva smiled at her daughter who grinned and started walking out of the back with a wicker basket in her hand, spreading flowers down the aisle. Tony smiled warmly at the sight of his daughter, and when she made her way to the end of the aisle Tony blew her a kiss. Smiling, she took the last handful of her flowers in her palm and blew them back to him. Much to everyone's amusement. Then, very lady-like she took her seat at the end of the aisle next to her Great Aunt Nettie.

After she sat down McGee turned to look at Tony, and he could see that inside he was terrified. To be more precise, Tony was a nervous wreck. Tim had been his partner for years; it was his job to be able to read him. Brotherly he patted Tony's shoulder and whispered to him.

"Relax Tony. Ziva'll be out in a m-"

Before McGee could finish he was interrupted as the Bridal Procession began to play and the audience stood and turned to face the double mahogany doors in the back of the room.

"Ready Ziver?" Gibbs asked her as he held out his arm. Smiling, she took it and kissed his cheek.

"I am, Gibbs. Thank you. For everything. I…I love you like I would my father."

Gibbs kissed her forehead and placed the veil back over her head, fixing carefully as only a father would do. "Anytime Ziver. I love you. Let's go, shall we?"

She nodded as they the doors slowly opened to find that everyone had already raised from their seats, Kelly standing on hers so she could see. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen smiled as Ziva and Gibbs began their walk, but it was Tony who was grinning at Ziva like an idiot in love. She smiled back at him through her veil. They held eye contact as the two made their way down the aisle, in perfect sync with the music. When they got to the end Gibbs led her to Tony, shaking his hand and making sincere eye-contact with him. He smiled as he went to take his place next to Aunt Nettie.

Tony offered his arm and led Ziva to stand before the priest. Although Ziva is Jewish, she wanted a traditional church wedding. The smiling man nodded to Tony, and he lifted Ziva's veil over her head, never once breaking eye-contact.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome. Today we are joined to witness as Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo Junior enter into holy matrimony. If anyone here has a reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent, as expected. Everyone who knew the couple knew that they were destined for each other. "The couple has chosen to recite their own vows." He looked at Tony and smiled, gesturing for him to start.

Tony took Ziva's hands in his and cleared his throat, smiling nervously into her awaiting, loving eyes. "Ziva David. My ninja. I love you. I know it's going to sound cliché, but I really never did know the meaning of the word until I met you. You saw right through my ruggedly-handsome playful albeit somewhat immature exterior and made yourself a permanent fixture in my heart. I can't live without you – and now, I am so excited to live with you. Ziva, I promise to love you forever. I promise to stand by your side, through all of our days. I would say 'until death do us part' – but even that couldn't tear me away from you. I will always love you."

Ziva's eyes filled as she squeezed Tony's hand and smiled into his eyes. It was as if they were in their own little bubble, the rest of the congregation in a distant land far away from them. She blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Anthony DiNozzo. I never thought any of this would be possible. I never dreamed, in millions of years, that I could ever be this happy. You have given me everything – our beautiful daughter, the life I never thought I could have, second chances – and you have given me your heart. I stand before you now, and I promise never to take any second for granted that I am lucky enough to have with you. You will always have a permanent place in my heart – in me. I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. I came here and I wanted something permanent. You have given that to me. And I promise to be by your side, supporting you, for as long as I live. I promise to love you forever, and to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I do."

Tony smiled lovingly at Ziva and squeezed her hands lightly in reassurance. When the priest made the closing remarks all they could do was stare into each other's eyes, having yet another conversation without words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said, smiling at the young couple.

Tony and Ziva grinned at each other as Tony leaned in, cupping her cheek with one hand as the other snaked around her back, pulling her even closer to him. Their lips met, and it was like fire. Their mouths immediately opened, devouring each other as much as they publically could. They barely registered the cheering and the clapping – they were so wrapped up in each other to notice or care. As they ran out of air, tony swiftly latched onto Ziva tightly and dipped her, finally ending the kiss. She looked up at him with her arms around his neck and grinned. Yes – this was something that would last a lifetime. They were sure of it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review? :) **


End file.
